Story of their lives
by rozenvampire
Summary: how germany and italy have managed with a new member coming to their home. rating may go up. mpreg story!
1. Big news

**Rozen: this was something I wanted to try and do. And also because I love this couple! ^_^**

**Fran: why do you keep starting new stories when you aren't finished with your other ones?**

**Rozen: because I get random ideas and I want to post them! I still have a lot of others that I need to start on -_-**

**Fran: wow….well I wish you luck *pats head***

**Rozen: yeah….anyway nothing belongs to me and I hope you enjoy it! =)**

* * *

"Im home" Germany was taking his shoes off when he noticed something was wrong.

_Where is italy? Usually he would be tackling me a hug_

Not liking this he went searching for his Italian. He went threw the whole first floor then went upstairs. He searched the bathroom, guest bedroom, and even the hallway closet. He went to their room next.

_If he's not here I'm going to go crazy_

He opened the door and looked around. _Not here. _Then he heard a noise in the closet. He cautiously went towards it and opened the door. He saw italy sitting the floor eating his pasta but he had tears in his eyes.

The german kneeled down and took the plate out of his hands. "Italy what's wrong? You only eat pasta in the closet if something is upsetting you" Italy had more tears in his eyes as he lunged forward on his lover.

"Germany, germany! Its horrible! I don't know what to do! I need your help!" Germany wrapped his arms around italy trying to calm him down.

"What? What's wrong?"

Italy kneeled in front of him wiping his eyes. "Well, I wasn't feeling good today so I went to the doctor"

"And what happened?"

"He said that……I'm….I'm"

"Your what? Say it!"

"I'm……pregnant!"

The face germany had on was something. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. Then he went lifeless as he fell back on the floor unconscious.

"Wahhhhhhh! Germany! Germany! Are you ok? Speak to me! Say something!"

Italy was shaking him but he was long gone

* * *

**Rozen: yep that's how he reacted. don't most husbands react this way?**

**Fran: not all the time. They can react another way, but its funny when they do that. And explain how this story is going to work**

**Rozen: right! I'm not going to go through all the details of Italy's pregnancy but I'm putting the important stuff if you would call it that. And I will be happy to take any kind of idea/request! ^_^**

**Fran: good job *pats head* anyway R&R and she will update quickly**


	2. I'm a what!

**Rozen: I'm so happy! I got reviews and alerts! And I did get an idea/request! I'm so happy! ^_^**

**Fran: we get it your happy…..but you still need to finish your other stories**

**Rozen: damn it! I forgot! But I'll get to them eventually**

**Fran: don't worry ill still be here too. So she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

* * *

After Germany finally came back to earth, he and Italy went to the living room to discuss what was going on.

"So…your…pregnant" He couldn't believe that he got his little Italian pregnant. It was something they thought could never in a million years happen.

"Germany….what are we going to do?" Italy was starting to have tears form in his eyes again. He gripped his hand into Germany's.

Germany took a deep breath and wiped the tears from Italy's eyes. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'll make sure you guys are both fine. I'll be here for you" Italy looked up at him a smiled.

"You always help me whenever I'm in a pinch! I'm so happy!" He leaned up and gave a kiss on his cheek.

Germany gave a sigh of relief and gave his lover a hug. Then he thought about something.

"Italy?"

"Yeah"

"How are we going to tell your brother about this?"

The room became silent and Italy froze in place

* * *

A few days pasted by and Germany has gotten used to the fact that his boyfriend is having their child. However, what he didn't get used to was morning sickness. (Dun dun dun!!!)

It was around 6 o'clock and Italy darted out the bedroom and into the bathroom next door. Germany opened his eyes to find himself hugging nothing and got worried. That is until he heard the noise from next door.

"BLAHHHHH!"

Germany went to the door and knocked. "Italy? Are you ok in there?"

"Ger- BLAHHH! Can you come in- BLAHHH"

Germany went in and tried to help as much as he could. About 5 minutes later he helped Italy get back into bed and they fell asleep again. Germany was thanking the gods it was Saturday and he didn't have to work.

Later on, the day Germany and Italy were in their car driving to lovino's house. Italy was fidgeting around with his hair (not his curl) and Germany was trying to focus on the road.

When they got to the house, Germany knocked on the door and Antonio answered it.

"Hello there my little Italy! And Germany too! Come in, come in"

He moved to the side to let them in and they moved to the living room. "Hold on a sec, I'm going to go get lovi"

He left the room and Italy started playing with his fingers. "Germany? Do we have to tell him? Can't I just go eat some pasta in the closet?"

Germany wanted to do a face palm but he went against it.

"We have to at least tell your brother. It's best if we do this" He gripped Italy's hand and he nodded his head in agreement and gave a smile.

"WHHATTT! HOW DARE YOU LET THAT POTATOE BASTARD IN HERE!"

They jumped 5 feet in the air after hearing that yell. Romano came barging in the room and yanked his brother from the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? I SWEAR IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING I'LL-"

"Lovi~ don't yell at the guests. It's rude" Antonio came out of nowhere and pulled the Italian brothers apart. "SHUT UP! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING WITH MY BROTHER!"

"Romano, me and germany have to tell you something. Can we sit down please?"

Romano gave a growl, but sat down on the other couch across from them. "Ok I'll listen. What do you want?"

Germany cleared his throat "We have some news for you guys"

Germany didn't know how to say the rest of it, but Italy wanted to get it over with.

"Romano….I'm pregnant and you're going to be an uncle!"

Again silence filled the room and everybody got scared when romano put his head down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?!"

He lunged forward and tackled germany. He started hitting him on the chest with his fists cursing at him.

"Wahhhh! Romano stop hitting him! Leave him alone!" Italy was getting scared and Antonio just sat there having a space out look on his face.

Germany on the other hand was screaming and trying to get the sadistic Italian off of him.

"Get off of me! I didn't mean to do this!" Romano wasn't listening though.

"LIKE HELL IF YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! MY BROTHER IS TOO MUCH OF A SISSY TO BE ON TOP!"

Italy's face turned red. "R-romano!! I could if I wanted to!"

Antonio finally snapped out of his world and gave a big smile. "Congratulations my adorable little italy!"

Everybody stopped and gave him a look. He picked up the angry Romano and brought italy into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Your finally going to have a family! Lovi stop fussing!" Romano cursed under his breath while italy gave a smile.

"Antonio I'm so happy!" He let go of the brothers and went to help Germany get up. He placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a goofy smile.

"Well I'm very happy for you. Make sure you take care of italy along with our niece and or nephew"

Germany nodded his head.

Romano was still yelling at his brother about him marring the potato bastard and now this, but deep down inside he was actually happy. But he wasn't going to tell anyone.

* * *

**Rozen: well….I think that went well! ^_^**

**Fran: what are you talking about!?! He would've killed him is the other guy didn't pull him off!**

**Rozen: hehe that silly romano =P….but as I said before I got a idea but I'm going to put it near the middle of the story **

**Fran: yes there are going to be a lot of chapters. And they are going to vary on how long they will be.**

**Rozen: da and this one was longer. Now thank you to all who reviewed and R&R if you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ ill see you next time!**


	3. first ultrasound

**Rozen: whoops! Sorry about that little delay for this chapter hehe…I get sidetracked a lot -3-**

**Fran: yeah you said you were JUST checking your email and then you go and do other things**

**Rozen: that's because I wanted to watch you tube videos -///-**

**Fran: then it's your fault…but she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

* * *

Every since Italy told his brother about his pregnancy Romano has been calling his brother more then usual. He would always ask the same questions over and over again, and Italy would answer the same thing over and over again. But it made him feel at ease to know that his brother would be there for him and the baby when it came. His morning sickness also got better. He wouldn't be running in the morning as often but it still grossed him out to see his pasta in the toilet.

After about a couple more weeks the sickness finally came to an end and Germany was getting curious about something.

When he and Italy were in the living room reading (well Germany was -_-) he wanted to ask Italy something.

"Italy?"

"Hmm"

"How many weeks are you exactly?"

Italy looked away from the book with pictures and thought for a moment.

"I don't really know!" He said this with a big smile on his face. "I don't really know a lot about this stuff"

Germany had no idea about this either. But he knew someone who could probably help them.

* * *

_Excuse my rudeness, but say that again._

"Yeah. Italy is pregnant"

_The child is your right?_

"Of course it is! I would never let italy go with anyone else" (Fran: geez possessive much -_-)

_Forgive me for the rudeness. But I will help you. You both are my close friends._

"Thank you for your support Kiku. So you set it up and tell us when to be ready"

_Of course. Goodbye_

"Bye"

* * *

"Nee nee germany! Where are we going with Kiku?"

"Italy-san. I told you already, we are going to check if your baby is alright"

"Veee~ I remember now!"

Germany gave himself a face palm which left a little pink mark on his forehead. But it was true. Germany had asked Kiku if he could make an appointment to check the baby. He had no idea what kind of doctor to look for so Kiku handled everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got to the doctor's office Italy has never seen so many eyes on him and Germany when they walked in. Kiku went to the desk to check them in, and he and Germany went to sit down next to this other couple. Kiku sat with them a minute later reading a magazine. They waited for a while a few couples going before them. Italy was getting impatient though.

"Nee germany. When am I going to go? I want pasta" He started tugging on his sleeve.

"In a bit Italy. I promise" he placed his hand on Italy's

Japan just watched this while writing something in a little notebook and occasionally looking at the couple. Then after another 10 minutes a nurse came out of the door.

"Mr. Ludwig and Mr. Feliciano?" She raised an eyebrow but soon her look changed when they came up to her. "Please follow me this way"

She led them down the hall and to the second to last door on the left. Italy got all cheery when he saw how the room looked. It was very bright and had little designs on the walls. The nurse came up to Italy and gave him a gentle smile.

"You must be very happy" She placed a hand on his stomach. "You can tell that your baby is growing very nicely if your stomach is this big already" It was true. Italy's stomach had gotten a little bigger, and it wasn't because of the pasta he ate more frequently.

"Please come over and lay down, and lift your shirt so w could see your stomach"

Italy went and did what he was told. The nurse pulled a chair on the other side of him. "You can sit here so you can see what's happening" Germany nodded and sat next to his Italian and held his hand again.

The nurse gave a smile at how cute they looked together when she was getting the gel. When she came back she sat in a chair on the other side of Italy.

"Ok here we go" She squirted some gel on his stomach and rubbed it all over. She used the transducer and went around his stomach. A picture came on the screen and the baby came into view.

Italy was amazed at what he was seeing. Germany was just as amazed too. They both looked at each other, filled with happiness. The nurse caught a quick look and smiled at how happy they looked.

"It looks like your baby is doing fine. If you look here that is the baby's head. Its arms and legs are growing nicely too" She looked toward Italy. "From the looks of it, the baby is about 7 weeks and 6 days. So that means you are about 3 months old now"

Italy gave a big smile. "This is making me so excited. Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

The nurse nodded no. "Not now because its reproductive organs aren't fully developed yet. But if you come on a couple of weeks then we can tell you" She started typing something and pressed enter.

"I've printed a picture of your ultrasound. You can get it at the front desk when you make your next appointment, okay?" Both Germany and Italy nodded their heads.

She then got a wash cloth and rubbed the leftover gel off of Italy. "Alright then. You both are set. I hope to see you both soon" She gave them a smile and waved as they both left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kiku was reading another magazine before he saw his friends come out the door. He went up to them and helped them with the arrangements.

"Ok then, your next appointment will be two from now. And here are your pictures of your baby" She handed the little envelope to Italy who got happy, like a kid who got the toy he wanted.

They all left the office and headed to the car. This time Kiku asked Germany to drive so he could see the pictures.

"Italy-san your child is so small. I am excited to see what gender it is"

"I know! I want to know now! Germany we should start thinking of names, right?" He poked him in his arm with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah we'll start thinking, but we need to find a way to tell the others"

"Well we can just have a little gathering with everyone"

"Ehhh~ can we invite Hungary and Austria?" Germany nodded his head. "Yeah I think that could work"

* * *

**Rozen: this was suppose to be posted up earlier but you tube got the better of me ^_^**

**Fran: that's how you get with your homework**

**Rozen: Shut it! But I had trouble with this chapter considering I don't know a lot about this kind of stuff. And I had to remember some stuff from health…which was from last semester =_=**

**Fran: and that wasn't enough for her so she went to the internet!**

**Rozen: yes I googled so many times….but I finished it! That's the good thing! *victory smile***

**Fran: *nods head* right. Well hopefully you liked it. R&R and we'll see you next time!**


	4. Unexpected visitors

**Rozen: well….I haven't updated in a while…..but it's because of school and its paying off because I got most of my grades up**

**Fran: yeah and you have to update your others too**

**Rozen: damn it! School is getting in the way! *hits head on desk*…….owie……*tears up***

**Fran: well she doesn't own anything and enjoy! And be warned of Prussia's potty mouth**

* * *

"Germany! I'm sooo bored! Why can't I go out anymore?"

"Because we can't let people know yet. At least until I can think of a way to tell everyone"

"But that's not fair! I'm going to call Kiku then!" With that the little Italian walked out of the study to call his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Veee~ Kiku can you come over and play with me! Im bored and Germany won't let me out the house"

_Of course. That sounds nice. Maybe I can teach you how to make those rice balls with faces on them._

"Ehhh? Really? That sounds like fun!!"

_Ok then. Ill be over in a while. Let me head to the store to get what we need._

"Ok bye!"

~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile in the land far far away…..no its not far at all really….more like a couple of blocks down the street there was Hungary and Austria at their house. The usual was going on, Austria playing his piano while Hungary was washing some dishes. It was very peaceful at the house.

"Austria?"

The keys stopped playing.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we could stop by italy-chan's place today. We haven't visited them in a while"

The man stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen. "Your right, it has been a while. But it's only because we've been busy with everything"

"So can we go?"

Austria gave a nod. "That sounds fine. Maybe you can make your Kakos lepény that he likes so much"

"That's a good idea! I'll get straight to work on it now"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Austria raised an eyebrow. "Who is rude enough to just pound on the door?" He went and opened it only to find that Gilbert was standing there with a grin on his face.

"I would be that awesomely rude person. Kesesese, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Can't you act like a civilized person for one day?"

Gilbert moved past and went into the house. "No because that would be un-awesome of me. I act how I want to fucking act"

A frying pan came flying by and hit Gilbert on his back. "HOLY SHIT! What was hell was that for?"

Another one came by but he dodged it in time. "What the hell is with you?"

"I don't allow potty mouths in my house mister! Leave or ill make sure the next one hits you in the face!"

Gilbert gave a shudder with the look Hungary was giving him. "Fine ill shut up for now"

"Good" She walked off to the kitchen getting ingredients for the desert. Gilbert walked in to see what she was doing and Austria came just because he liked licking the bowl.

"So Liz what are you cooking up here?" He sat in a chair and plopped his feet in the table, hands resting behind his head.

"If you must know I'm making kokas lepény for italy-chan. We are going to visit him and Ludwig today"

"Oh really? Mind if I tag along then? My awesomeness is needed in west's life anyway"

Austria just rolled his eyes flipping through a magazine that was there.

"Fine you can come. Ill try to hurry and make these then. Who wants to lick the bowl?"

She placed the bowl on the table and went to prepare everything else. Austria placed his hand on it when another hand when on the other side.

"Kesesese, what makes you think you're going to get it?" He pulled it toward him.

"I always get it so hands off….now!" He pulled it his way.

"Never!"

"Then prepare for battle!!!"

"If you want another seven years war then you got it!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Germany finally came out of his study to find Italy lying on the couch playing around with his stomach. He looked really **really **bored. He went and sat next to him on the couch.

"Italy, did you call Kiku?" Italy turned to look at him.

"Yeah but he said he was going to be a while. He's going to teach me how to make the rice balls with the cute little faces on them" He continued to play with his stomach.

"So have thought of any names yet?" He swung his legs over so they were on the either side of Italy.

"No! I can't think of any that would be good. It's too hard" He sat up and went over so he was laying in between Germany's legs and resting on his chest. "Have you thought of any?"

Germany nodded no. Now he was playing with Italy's stomach. "Not really. Only because we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet"

"Ehhh~ I wonder if it's going to be hard to raise a child with us"

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. If it's both of us it will be fine then" Italy gave a little giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing….I was just wondering if the baby will look like me or you"

DING DONG…..DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

"Veee~ that must be Kiku! Ill go get it!" He sat up and went to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

SLAP!

"Ow! Why they hell did you do that?"

"Because it was unnecessary to ring the doorbell like that. Gosh your worse than Alfred sometimes"

Gilbert was shocked by that comment while Austria gave a quiet snicker. "That's so not fucking awesome! And why the hell are you laughing!"

"Oh shut it already"

The door swung open the next second and everybody's eyes went straight to the stomach.

"Veee~ Hungary, Austria, Prussia? What are you guys doing here?"

Silence went on them, but Hungary was the first to break it. "I-italy-chan? What happened to your s-stomach?"

You could hear Germany's voice in the next room. "Italy who is it?"

"Ehhh~ Its Hungary, Austria, and Gilbert! They came to visit us!"

Gilbert ran past the door and tackled germany into a head lock. "HA!! West!! I didn't know you had it in you, you little fucker! Gahahahaha!!" Germany had no idea what just hit him but now he was trying to get his brother off of him.

Italy and the couple went to the other room to see what happened. Austria shook his head in annoyance, then looked toward italy. "Mind explaining what's going on?"

Italy gave a cheerful smile. "Well we wanted to tell you later but I guess we can spill it now. I'm pregnant!"

"Kesesese, West you finally gave it to him! Hahaha!" Germany was now pinned to the ground arm behind his back and Gilbert was on top of him.

"Brother get off of me! Your getting too heavy for me now!"

"WHAT! You calling the awesome me fat!?!" Hungary came up from behind him and smacked him right in the head. "OW! Damn it!"

"Your annoying me now. Shut it" She turned to italy and gave a humungous smile before she leaped herself on italy. "Aww~ my little italy-chan! I'm so happy for you! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because germany didn't want to make anyone upset about this….Hungary….I cant breathe!" She came back to her senses and let the poor man go. "Now what would make you guys think that I would get mad? Since before I thought italy was a girl I always wondered what it would be like when he would have a child. Isn't this great Austria?"

Austria was still laughing at how germany and Prussia were wrestling on the floor. "Oh well yes. This is a big surprise, but I'm sure everything will go fine. If you run into any trouble then I'm sure Hungary and I will be here to help you"

Germany finally got Gilbert off of him and stood up brushing himself off. "Thank you for your support. At least you guys took it well"

Gilbert pounced again on him. "Oi, west! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Germany gave him a elbow in his stomach. "Like italy said we didn't want to upset anyone. don't you ever listen?"

DING DONG.

"Veee~ it must be Kiku!" He rushed to open the door.

"What's Kiku doing here?"

"Italy called him because he was bored and we weren't expecting you guys to come"

"…oh"

Kiku and italy joined them with bags of groceries. "Hello Hungary, Austria, Gilbert. Its nice to see you guys here"

"Hello Kiku! Its good to see you too!" Hungary went up and gave him a hug. "What are you doing with those bags?"

"We were going to make a special treat today"

She then snapped her fingers. "Oh! Italy-chan I made these for you!" She handed him the toper ware. "Its Kakos lepény! Your favorite!"

"Veeee~! Thank you!" he started munching on them right away. "Hungary-san would you like ot join us in making some food for everyone?"

"Of course!" they all left the room to go to the kitchen while Gilbert was still bugging germany about this whole situation. And Austria couldn't help but join in.

* * *

**Rozen: well Austria didn't have a big part here…..but I don't really know how to write him. And Gilbert was fun to write! And Hungary isn't always going to be nice. She will snap one day! ^_^**

**Fran: and she is going to be going back and forth when writing their names.**

**Rozen: yes I am! And I need baby names!!! The next appointment is the next chapter and you guys will see what they are having! But I still need names! Please! PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE!!?!**

**Fran: whoever has the best name she will use and give you a special thanks in that chapter! So now we are done here. R&R if you enjoyed it!**

**Rozen: thank you! See you next time! ^_^**


	5. Good news

**Rozen: *dramatic sigh***

**Fran: what's up with you?**

**Rozen: my older sister got married and she's leaving to North Carolina in a month D'x**

**Fran: oh sorry to hear that but its time to get on with the story**

**Rozen: RIGHT! I've finally written it! It was on my phone in my notes but I finally typed it!**

**Fran: hehe she doesn't own anything and enjoy**

* * *

Finally the day came. It was time to find out what the baby is going to be. Italy was so excited he could barely contain himself.

"Germany! Germany! When are we going to be leaving? I want to know now!"

"In a while Italy. We are just waiting for Hungary now"

"Veee~ what about Kiku?"

"He couldn't come this time because he had to go something with Arthur"

The doorbell suddenly rang and Hungary came in. "Sorry im late. Austria, and I had something to figure out. Shall we go?"

They all headed out and went straight to the clinic. They got there, checked in, and sat down. After a while the same nurse from last time came and called them. "Hello again you two. How have you been?"

She led them to a room and closed the door. "Veee~ everything has been fine. Look look! The baby is getting bigger now!"

The nurse gave a giggle. "I can see. And who is this young lady?" Hungary got all flattered at that comment.

"Oh please. You're too kind. But im like his mom. I raised him when he was a little kid" The nurse made a 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Then your going to be a happy grandma then" WOOPS!! Wrong word to say. "Hehehe….im sure I will" _Geez make me feel old now._

The nurse told Italy to lie down again and lift his shirt. She did everything like last time. "Ok then lets see how your baby is" She placed the transducer on his stomach and started looking at it.

By now Italy was getting very anxious to know he couldn't contain himself. Germany was also feeling this anxiety too, and trying to calm down. Hungary came around and leaned over next to him. She stared and she already knew he was feeling everything, but wouldn't show it. _Geez…..men. _

The nurse moved it around and finally stopped. "From what the thing is showing us the baby is growing perfectly fine"

"Nee nee~ you can tell us the gender now, right?" He grabbed Germany's hand to calm down.

"Of course. Let's see now" She moved it over a little. She turned around and gave them a big smile. "Congratulations you two. You're going to have a little girl!"

Both Italy and Hungary screamed out of joy and hugged each other. Germany smiled and gave Italy a hug and kiss when they were done hugging. "Germany germany what are you going to name her?"

"You guys should name her Elizabeth! Its like my name but different"

They started discussing this even though they were still in the room. The nurse cleaned up Italy and they left with another picture of the baby, and made one more appointment in a couple of months.

By the time they got home each one of them got out their phones and called someone to tell the great news.

"Veee~ Kiku! I'm having a girl! I'm having a girl! I'm so happy now!!"

_That's wonderful news italy. I will help you out however I can._

"Bruder your going to be a uncle to your first niece soon"

_Fuck yeah! This is going to be awesome! I will teach her how to be awesome and to kick everyone's ass!_

"Nee nee Romano! Antonio! I'm going to have a girl! Your going to have a niece!"

_That's nice to hear……better make sure that potato bastard helps you out._

_Ahh~ Mi amigo. Esto está bien para oír. No puedo esperar a verla_

Italy and Germany were so happy to tell the news to their close friends and relatives. They couldn't wait until their little girl was coming.

Extra

"HAHAHA! I told you, didn't I! hahaha!"

"Alright alright, you won the bet…geez"

"Pay up Austria. My 20 bucks please"

Austria sighed and gave hungary the money.

"See honey. I told you I never lose bets. Ever!"

"…..I'm going to play my piano now"

With that he walked out of the room leaving hungary to cheer in her victory by herself.

* * *

**Rozen: alrighty then~ that's done! ^_^**

**Fran: why a girl? What's wrong with boys? And why is this chapter so short**

**Rozen: nothing its just that I made a sketch of what the baby was going to look like and the girl version looked better. And sorry about the shortness ;_;**

**Fran: whatever…..you just have something against them….-_-**

**Rozen: killjoy…..anyway hope your happy with that! And PLEASE!!!!!! For the love of everything cute and adorable I need girl names! It can be any kind of name! please!!!! *gets on knees* pleeeeeeeeasssssseeeee!**

**Fran: wow…..that's weird….its kinda funny though….hope you enjoyed it. Review for her and she will update faster for a little surprise**


	6. Business to take care of

**Rozen: its my birthday! happy birthday to me! axis/allies: Happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear natalie! Happy birthday to you!**  
**Rozen: *jumping up and down* yay! thank you all! im happy! but fran didn't want to be here since he doesn't know any of you =)**  
**russia: but everyone else is here, da?**  
**rozen: ^_^ hehe well this is my present is your reviews to make my day even better! CAKE TIME! xD  
russia: she does not own this!**

* * *

Ever since they found about the baby being a girl germany and italy kept trying to find a name. But every suggestion ended up being rejected.

"Vee~ germany. How many names are there?" Germany gave a sigh. "There's lots of them. They come from all over and new ones are made also"

The couple were currently laying on their bed. Italy was spread out on the top half, and germany on the lower half.

"What do you think she will look like?"

"She'll probably have your eyes or maybe your curl" Italy giggled at the thought. "I bet she'll have your personality and the color of your hair"

Now germany chuckled. Imagine him teaching his little girl how to be a good leader and make things in order. As they sat in a comfortable silence the phone started ringing. Germany got up and answered it. "Hello?" _"Ah Ludwig. Glad I caught you. I have something to ask you" _Its was his boss. He was wondering what he would ask. _"I need you to come over to the office. We have some business to discss concerning the next meeting" _"Alright then. I'll be there tomorrow early...  
Ok goodbye"

He hung up the phone and laid next to italy again. "Vee~ who was that?" He scooted closer so his head was laying on his chest.  
"My boss. He wants me to come in tomorrow" Italy nodded. "I'm going to be bored without you here"

Germany wrapped his arms around him. "Why don't you call your brother so he can keep you company?"

"Ehh...That's a good idea! I'll call him in a bit"

"Why don't you do it now?"

"..Because I like cuddling with you"

* * *

The next morning germany woke up early and got himself ready. He made sure to be quiet so he didn't disturb his little italian. He went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee and started reading the newspaper. After a while the door started banging. He gave a sigh and went to go open it.

"Bout time you opened it. Geez..my turtles go faster than you potatoe bastard"

"Nice to see you too Romano"

But romano didn't hear as he walked passed him and went to their bedroom. Germany raised an eyebrow and went to go get his stuff together. He went upstairs and what he saw was something else. Both the brothers were hugging each other. Well italy was mostly but romano still had a arm around him. Germany was laughing in his mind as he went over to kiss italy on the forehead. He then left the house.

Italy woke up a few hours later and noticed his brother was snuggled up to his neck. He rubbed his head careful not to touch his curl. "Vee~ romano, time to wake up. Me and the baby are hungry" All he got for a response was a groan. He gave a giggle and flicked him on the forehead.

"Gahh! What the hell!" He sat up and rubbed his head. "Can you get up so we can eat?" Romano gave a sigh and got out of the bed.  
"Fine, come on I'll make you two something" Italy got all happy and jumped on his brother.

"Romano your the best brother ever! And your going to be the best uncle too!" Romano couldn't help but blush at the comment. "W-whatever.  
Come on" He grabbed italy's arms around his neck and helped him go down the stairs.

"And if you ever do something like that again, I'll get mad"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to the baby" Italy started smiling and nodded in agreement. "Ok then"

* * *

Germany entered the office and sat down on one of the chairs. He didn't have to wait that long until his boss entered the room. "Ah Ludwig,  
how are you?" Germany stood up and shook hands. "I've been good. Nothing new"

"Haha same here. Ready to get down to business"

"Of course" They sat down and started discussing things. "So make sure that when you give the arrangements for seating everyone that they are fine with it...And that everyone has a key and an extra just in case and..."

Germany could only nod and write the extra notes down. _Ahh...He always gets so worked up_

After Romano made breakfast and they ate the brothers sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Tsk, as always there's never anything on" He turned off the T.V and threw the remote on the other couch.

"Nee~ Romano, are you and Spain going to help out with the baby?" Romano gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Your joking right? Course we're going to help. What gave you that stupid idea?"

Italy fiddled with his fingers. "I don't know...its just that i want her to have a good life and be able to be with everyone"

Romano nodded his head. "Well she is obviously going to see us alot. Your not going to hog her all to yourself along with the potato bastard" A faint blush started coming on his cheeks. "Geez...I'm probably going to be the one who fuckin' spoils her"

Italy started leaning in. "Ehh~ Romano that's going to be funny! I've never seen you like this"

"Course you haven't..." His blush got darker and he mentally started cursing at himself. He didn't notice his brother snuggle up to him until a curl swung in his face. "What are you doing?"

"Baby wants to give her new uncle a hug" Romano could'nt help but comply. They were still hugging when they heard the doorbell ring. "Ehh~ germany is home already?" Italy got up and rushed over to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Hungary there.

"Heelo Italy-chan! How are you?"

"Vee~ Hungary what are you doing here?" He let her come in and they headed to the living room. "I just thought I'd drop by. I got done with my work and my boss said I ould leave early"

"Ohhh, that's nice. Romano is here too" When they got to the living room Romano was still sitting on the couch. "Hello there Romano"

"Hey" They sat down again and started talking about random things. Romano joining in every once in a while. "Italy-chan have you thought of any names for the baby?"

Italy shook his head no. "Germany and i have been thinking of names but they just don't seem to be right" Hungary started thinking to herself. "What about Cecelia? That's a cute name?"

"Ehh. I don't think that would work" Hungary nodded her head. "Ok, ok we can try other names...like...Rosabella?"

Both brothers perked up on that name. "Hmmm...its not that bad" Italy shook his head. "Yeah! It means beautiful rose, right? I like it!" Hungary clapped her hands together. "Of course she is going to be beautiful as she grows! Look at how adorable her father is!"

Italy had a blush on his face. "Hungary..." Romano the spoke up. "It is a nice name, but it's also a very common one too if you think about it" The other two looked and each other. "I guess you're right. We'll just keep thinking of them" Both the italians looked at each other and agreed.

"Favianna?"

"Marietta?"

"Ada?"

"Selma?"

"Vala?"

"Celia!"

"...Lovina.."

Both italy and hungary looked at the blushing man. "W-what! I think its good!" His cheeks were getting red again. Hungary could'nt help but giggle and italy just smiled and patted his brother on the head.

* * *

"Ok Ludwig, I think we've covered everything. I think you can go home now" His boss patted him on the back with a smile.

"Thank you very much, sir" They walked out of the office and they were about to part ways when his boss stopped him.

"Oh! And Ludwig, make sure that both the italians come to the meeting this time. It was hard going over everything with their boss since the other one didnt do anything at all"

"Ah..Sure that's fine" they continued walking until they got to the parking lot. Germany got in his car and dialed a number on his phone.

_Hello?_

"Hey kiku. Did you get called in by your boss?"

_Yes I did. I just got out now. I was going to stop by your house to see you guys._

"That's good. I just got out here too, but i have to go over some stuff with you when we get there"

_That's fine by me._

"Alright see you there then"

He hung up and went on his way home.

* * *

"Nehhh...This is too hard to choose a name..." Hungary patted italy on his back.

"Don't worry honey, I'm certain you and germany will find a name that's perfect for her, right Romano?"

"Huh...Oh yeah right"

There was silence for a while until they heard a car come up in the driveway. "Veee~ germany's here!" He jumped from the couch and ran to the door. When he opened it germany was coming up the pathway.

"Germany! Germany! Welcome back!" He ran and gave him a hug. Germany hugged him back. "I'm back"

When italy pulled away he grabbed his hand and led him to the house. "Nee germany we were trying to figure out a name for the baby but we havent't found the right one yet"

"Seems like you had a busy day like me"

"Yes we did! But how was your day?" They entered the house and they closed the door behing him. "The usual really" They went to the living room and he noticed Hungary there. "Germany! Welcome back! Sorry to come suddenly"

"No it's alright. But Kiku will be coming shortly so we can discuss about the next meeting" They all started talking to them still trying to get a name.

"Germany can you think of any names that you like?" Germany started thinking.

"Well some names i like are ysolte, brecht, diemut, liebe, and anna"

"Those are nice names and anna is a nice one too" Romano gave a look. "That was the only name i liked"

"Vee~ Romano be nice to germany!" Romano turned around when the doorbell rang. "I'm getting it!" He stormed out of the room. The others just looked at each other with a shrug.

Romano swung the door open. "Who is it?"

"U-um, it's me, Kiku"

"Oh yeah, right" He opened the door more and let Kiku inside and they went to the living room.

"But guys raina is a good name too!" Hungary had a pout on her face while crossing her arms.

"Stefania is an option, right?"

"I think Paola would be fitting"

Romano threw his arms in the air. "You guys are stupid! Annabelle is the right name!" Japan was seriously lost but he had a feeling that they were talking about the baby. "Hi Kiku! Want to help think of a name for the baby?"

"Um sure that would be nice. What kind of name are you thinking of?" Hungary and germany looked over to him. "We need a name that really would fit the baby"

"How about Enzeru. It means angel, so its avery nice name" Hungary and germany looked at each other. "It is a nice name"

While everyone was bickering on a name italy was staying quiet and had a serious face on, then he jumped up with a smile on his face.  
"I know what the name is going to be! And it's perfect!"

Everybody turned to look at him. Romano broke the small silence. "Well, are you going to tell us?"

"Nope! I'm not going to tell anyone until she is born!"

Germany went up to him with a smile. "Well if you found a name I'll go along with it" Italy gave a smile. "Thank you! Now I'm going to go make pasta for dinner!" With that he left the room and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone.

"Then I guess we should start taking about the meeting huh?" Everyone agreed and went off to do their thing.

* * *

**Rozen: *eating cake* well that ending sucked...but yay! ^o^ i have found the name that i wanted! thanks to you guys!**  
**russia: what is the name?**  
**rozen: well im not saying until italy is ready to have the baby **  
**italy: ehh? is it going to hurt? o**  
**rozen: *pats him* no of course not!**  
**russia: exactly..cause its going to hurt a whole lot more! =)**  
**italy: EHHHHHH! *runs to germany* GERMANY!**  
**rozen: good job...very good job -_-**  
**russia: da! but she wishes for you to review! ^_^**


	7. Meeting time

**rozen: hm...i really have nothing to say...geez its weird**

**fran: really? nothing at all?**

**rozen: nope...except that my dog finally went to the groomers! ^_^**

**fran: hehe she doesn't own anything so...go on reading**

* * *

"I hope to see you there then. OK bye" Germany hung up his phone and went back to the living room where Italy was watching TV.

"Nee, Germany what are we going to tell people if they notice my stomach?" Germany sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Well unless someone mentions it to us we won't say anything to anyone else"

"That makes sense. When do we have to leave?"

"In a couple of days, so we better pack tomorrow" Italy nodded his head. "I'm gonna go make some pasta!" He got up and headed to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

* * *

Just as Germany said the two nations got their things ready and headed out to where the meeting was at. When they got there they saw some nations wandering around as they settled in. Germany checked them in while Italy went to go look around to find his brother or Hungary.

"_Ma petite Italie_~ "

He turned around to see France coming up behind him and giving him a hug. "Vee~ France nii-chan. Good morning" France pulled away with a smile. "How are you and Germany doing, hmm? _Laisse ici les détails_!" Italy started fiddling with his fingers trying to choose whether to tell him about the baby or not. "W-well things are fine. Nothing new, I guess"

France gave him a look of disbelief when he noticed his stomach. "_Mon Dieu! _Look at your stomach!"

"EHH! Nothings wrong with it!"

"But it looks like its gotten big! Let me see for a second" He started trying to pull his shirt up while Italy tried to stop him. "France nii-chan! Stop it!"

WHACK!

"France you better have a good reason for messing with my little Italy!" Hungary loomed over him with her frying pan gripped in her hand.

"_Je le vérifiais juste_!" Hungary rubbed her temples in fustration. "Enough with your french talk! Don't touch him like that! Only Germany can do that to him" Italy gave a blush. "Don't say it like that!"

"Ugh, whatever come on Italy the meeting is going to start soon" She grabbed him by the hand and led him in a different direction leaving France alone.

* * *

The meeting started when all the nations got there and it was like any other meeting. America babbling on something, England and France arguing, and Prussia adding his two sense in. Italy was craving some pasta right now. He was also craving other foods too, that's why he was doodling them on his papers. Germany was about to say something when he saw Prussia and America go at it now.

"Stop being so stupid already! There is no way a giant hero is going to help any of this!"

"Your just jealous because you didn't think of it first!"

"To hell with that! Just shut you fuckin' mouth already!"

"Don't talk to me like that unless you wanna get a beatin'" America got out of his chair and was about to walk when Canada grabbed his sleeve. "Come on Al, just stop it already"

"No Mattie! He's gonna get it now!" England stepped in front of him. "Stop being immature and sit already, so we can continue with this meeting!" He tried to restrain him but it wasn't really working. "_L'Angleterre _stop making things worse and come over here with me" England gave a blush and smacked the hand that was going near his rear.

"WILL YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP ALREADY! GOD YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING!'

"Ah~ Romano your so cute when you get all flustered like that"

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!"

"You guys should like, totally stop being loud. It's getting like, really irritating for me and Liet"

"If Lithuania got irritated that would be something to see, right Latvia?"

"Stop bothering him Russia!"

"ZZZZ~"

"Come one little Al, show me what you fuckin' got!"

"Oh I will! Right now!"

Germany had enough and slammed his hands standing up. "YOU GUYS ALL NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN FINISH THIS MEETING!" Italy was jolted out of thoughts when he saw everyone quiet down. Although Prussia wasn't done yet.

"Just you wait America. When my niece is here I'll make sure she grows up to beat the living hell out of ya!" Italy stood up quickly. "My daughter isn't going to do that!" He stopped when he realized what he said.

"Yeah she's not going to beat the her- wait, what!" America looked baffled.

Everyone including Germany were looking at him wide eyed. "!" The whole room bursted out in whispers and murmurs, when Poland stood up.

"Like, oh my gosh! I cannot, like, totally believe your having a littel girl! That is so awesome!"

"No wonder your stomach looked bigger!"

"Congradulations lad! I'm sure your very proud Germany!" Everybody came around and started congradulating them, and asking questions. German finally got everyone to calm down and take their seats again.

"Ok so you guys now know, and your ok with it?" Germany was a little confused with their reactions. England was fixing himself some tea as he spoke. "Why? What kind of reaction did you think we were going to have? It's not like we would do anything stupid"

Italy jumped for joy "Vee~ I'm so happy you guys are happy about my little girl!"

Ukraine raised her hand a bit and Germany called her. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"I have! But I'm keeping it a secret for when she comes!" Alot of the girl nations started talking to one another with laughs and giggles.

"Ok guys can we just finish this meeting and then we can have our break"

When no one was looking Hungary took out her cellphone and started texting something, and pressed the send button.

* * *

_Meeting in the lunch room table 8 in the back ;)_

_We have some buisness to discuss _

Japan looked at the message again and headed to the lunch room. When he got there he saw there was Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Lithuania, Romano, Taiwan, Vietnam, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Belgium, and he thought he saw Canada too. Hungary stood up and clapped her hands trying to get everyone's attention.

"Ok girls, and guys. I called you guys here because we are going to do something special for Italy and the baby" She waited for a while and gave a big smile. "So I propose we do a baby shower when the baby is about to arrive!" Alot of the girls started agreeing and Japan was still silent along with the other guys that were there.

"So why am I here?" Romano gave a scowl, as everyone looked at him. "That's easy. When it's time for us to have the party you're going to take Italy out so we can prepare" She turned to the other guys.

"You guys shouldn't worry, there is going to be a job for all of you! So let's have another meeting at my house and we can discuss this more. I'll text or call you guys!" All the girls agreed and started talking amongst themselves to figure what they could do with the party.

Hungary was smiling to herself. _This is going to be so much fun!_

* * *

**rozen: ok then everyone knows about the baby now! xD**

**fran: there was suppose to be a different way for them to find ot but it just came out this way**

**rozen: yeah I hope no one was to OOC in here, mostly the french. I had to use a translator so mention if anything is wrong. I tried to include everyone in here since i'm not that good with doing that so hope its not too random ^_^**

**fran: review for her and next chapter will come out later on!**


	8. Horrible pains

**Rozen: I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while! ;A; I kinda forgot about this story in a way, but then I remembered because my sister is pregnant and I was like 'this would go great on my- AH CRAP!' so here it is :D she's gonna be visiting for the holiday so I'll get tons of inspiration from her!**

**Fran: and she's sorry if this one is kinda short. we told ya they would vary so I guess its ok**

**Rozen: *nods head in agreement* I don't own anything!**

**Fran: You stole my line -_-**

**Rozen: hehehe ^_^**

* * *

After the meeting there wasn't going to be another one for a while so Germany and Italy went back to their home, and continued with their daily routines. Occasionally they get called by their bosses for business, but none of it stopped Italy from doing his regular things that he did around the house.

Because he was good at cleaning it just became a habit of his. Germany would help around too, and they both enjoyed working together.

But today Germany got called again by his boss because of something to do with their money. Italy never really paid attention at times. All he really wanted to know was when his husband would come home. In their house it gets really quiet when only one of them is there.

So in order for him not to get that weird feeling when your alone in a house by yourself Italy got started on cleaning the it. Even though he's pregnant it won't stop him until his third trimester.

He started with their room upstairs by fixing the bed, and opening the curtains to let some light in. He picked up the clothes that were in the basket, and went downstairs to their laundry room. After that he went around the house just picking up a few things, and wiping around other stuff. Every now and then he would go and change the loads in the room, and brought them outside to dry.

When he was finally done with picking up it was around noon and he made himself some lunch and plopped himself on the couch flipping through the television.

He mostly watched whatever cartoon was on, since those kept him laughing all the time. He finally got off the couch about an hour later to change the loads again.

He got a basket, and headed outside to get the laundry. As he was getting one of Germany's shirts he stretched a bit too much and caused a quick pain to run through his lower back.

"Ehh...What was that?" He rubbed it a bit and returned to his work.

He went back into the house to their room to put the clothes away. When he was bending down the pain came back again, but it lasted longer this time. "Mou, this is hurting too much" He hurried up on the clothes and decided to call it a day with working.

As he was passing the kitchen he heard the phone ring, and he made a sharp turn making him hear a weird sound. He froze in place for his mind to register what just happened. When it finally hit him he...

"WAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Geez, this guy isn't answering the stupid phone! He better not be fucking sleeping still!" Romano slammed the phone on the receiver and walked to the living room pissed now.

"He's not fucking answering! The hell is wrong with him!" Spain looked over at him with a smile.

"Maybe he is sleeping. Pretty sure he'd be" Romano gave him a look. "Are you implying something here?" Spain shrugged his shoulders, and returned his attention to the soccer game that was going on.

"ARGHH! YOUR NO HELP AT ALL YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Then the phone rang, and Romano went to go get it.

Spain couldn't help but laugh at how his Lovi acted. "But at least I'm your stupid idiot"

Romano got the phone and spoke into it. "WHAT!"

_"WAHHH! ROMANO! MY BACK HURTS! ITS TOO MUCH PAIN! I WANT GERMANY! COME HERE!"_

Romano had to pull the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf. "SHUT UP ALREADY! DAMMIT!"

_"Sniff, but it hurts alot! I can't even move!"_ He started crying again while his brother was rubbing his temples.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming over! Just stop your crying already!" He slammed the phone back on the receiver again, and went to tell Spain he was leaving.

"Ahh~ Tell him I said hi!"

"GO TELL HIM YOURSELF!" And he left without another word.

* * *

Italy somehow made it to the couch without hurting himself anymore, but the pain was starting to get worse now.

"Wahhh! Where's Germany! Where's Romano! It hurts alot!" He started getting tears in his eyes when he heard a car come in.

Romano found the spare key (since Italy always forgot his) and went into the house. He saw his little brother on the couch still rubbing his tears away. "Geez, do you ever stop crying?"

"But it hurts!" Romano kneeled in front of the couch rubbing his head. "Well what the hell happened?"

Italy sniffled a bit. "I was just doing some laundry, and it started hurting out of nowhere" His tears were forming again when Romano put his hand over his eyes. "If you start crying again, I'm leaving you until the potato bastard gets here"

Italy made sure his tears stopped. Romano lifted his legs and sat on the couch putting his legs on his lap. "So do you need anything or something? What am I suppose to do?"

Italy didn't really know himself. "Can you somehow make the pain go away?"

Romano sighed and went to the kitchen. He turned the water on and let it run on the hot side. After getting a cloth that was pretty long he found a container and filled it with the water. He went back and told his brother to turn on his side. He dipped the cloth in and squeezed the extra water out of it. He lifted his brother's shirt and started dabbing around the areas he said were hurting.

"Is there anywhere else that you need it?"

"Not really. It actually is starting to feel better now" He gave a sigh of relief, and Romano put the cloth down. They just stayed there in a comfortable silence. "How about we head to your room so you can rest"

Italy nodded in agreement. Romano helped him off of the couch and they headed up the stairs. They got to the room and he layed his brother on it. He really didn't want to ruin the bed so he just made Italy lay on it, and he got another small blanket and covered him with it.

"There, all good now?"

"Yep! Your such a nice older brother Romano! I love you!" Italy gave him one of his cutest smiles making the other boy blush. "Ugh, whatever love you too. Now stop over working yourself or this will happen again. Got it?"

Italy nodded but frowned. "Are you leaving now?"

"Well do you want me to?" Italy told him no. "Stay until Germany comes back! Please!"

"Alright! Fine I'll be downstairs then. Get some sleep now"

* * *

When Germany opened his door he got a little confused since the wrong Italy twin was in his house watching tv.

"Uhhh..."

Romano gave him a look. "Don't get any ideas in your stupid head. My brother is upstairs sleeping"

Germany put his things on the counter. "What happened to him?"

Romano just shrugged his shoulders. "Something with his back, but he just overworked himself"

There was a small silence until Romano got up to leave. "It's gonna suck for you when his stomach gets bigger. Then he'll really start crying"

He gave a small chuckle and left the house. Germany went upstairs to see his Italian sleeping soundly. He gave him a quick peck on his forehead and went to go change.

* * *

**Rozen: Geez...I suck at endings! Dx**

**Fran: Ain't that the truth...**

**Rozen: Shut up! This idea was because my sister called us one day crying her eyes out saying her back was killing her xD she's sctually four months like our little Italy here :D But the baby is going to be coming waaaay sooner than her's.**

**Fran: There's really no point to this chapter then**

**Rozen: Yeah I guess...kinda a filler I guess xD sorry guys but next chapter will be better I promise! It has to do with the baby shower! ^_^**

**Fran: Exactly so review for her and she will update faster**

**Rozen: Yes I will! I will stop all my school work just for you guys! Bye!**


	9. The beginning of the shower

**Rozen: Hey guys! long time no see huh? I feel bad again, because of not updating. This here is that start of the baby shower arc. (too much reborn) lolz. There will probably be like just two more chapters of this, and then the actual party itself. So hopefully I don't completely disappoint you guys with the party after all this. So go ahead and read it, and sadly enough I don't own any of this! :D**

* * *

Hungary looked over her list one more time to see if she missed anything for the party. It seemed that she had everything that they would need for the party.

She decided to have the shower over at Italy's place when she talked it over with Germany, who happily agreed to it. He even said that he would take Italy out and leave the keys with her so she could decorate and welcome the guests. Hungary was already giggling to herself, imagining how Italy would react with this little surprise. She took out her phone and called everyone to meet at her place tomorrow.

When she was done, she went over to Austria, who was playing on his piano, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm so happy, dear! My excitement is  
overflowing right now." Her smile was practically taking over her whole face. Austria couldn't help but laugh. "If you're calling me 'dear' then you should be excited all the time."

"Be quiet!" She pinched his cheek lightly and went off to do some work around the house.

* * *

The next day came along and by noon, everyone was gathered in Hungary's house, eating the snacks Hungary placed in the sitting room. The girls were talking amongst themselves. The only cranky one was Romano, who was sitting in the corner of the room. Belgium came over and rubbed his head. "Do you ever smile? Your face is going to stay like that forever."

"Be quiet! I just don't see why I have to be here when Hungary has all you girls...and Poland."

Belgium pouted a bit. "Well duh, you're Italy's brother. Of course you have to be here. You're such a baby sometimes, I swear." She started nibbling on a cookie. "Try to enjoy this now since Italy is going to be busy now with his kid."

"Please, I'll be fine without him." A small blush bloomed on Romano's face, but Belgium didn't notice since Seychelles came over to show her Canada's bear.

Vietnam and Ukraine were talking to each other while Taiwan was munching on all the treats. Liechtenstein and Canada started conversing with Japan, adding his thoughts here and there. Belarus was obviously being her anti-social self, but she was getting annoyed with Poland rambling things about her hair and how he could do all sorts of styles with it.

Hungary finally came in the room after getting off the phone with someone and clapped her hands again. "Okay, everyone. Time to get our business done here. First off, let me just say I'm very happy you guys are nice enough to help me out with this. I know Italy will be very happy as well."

She took out a piece of paper and started looking through it. "I've made a list of what needs to be done, bought, etc. I'm going to need your guys' help to buy some of this stuff though, if you don't mind, that is." Everyone said that it wouldn't be a problem. Hungary smiled again and continued.

"So, I'm going to be in charge of this event, but at the party I will acknowledge all of you guys here as well. The party is going to be at Italy's place. Germany agreed to take him out that day, and is leaving me the keys so we can get to work."

Poland raised, or frantically waved, his hand until Hungary called on him. "Yes, Poland?"

"Just, like, curious, but when exactly is this whole gig? I need to, like, know ahead of time so I can cancel any plans going on." Hungary realized she missed that part. "Well, I was thinking maybe in about two or three weeks from now."

"It's fine then. Back to what you were saying now."

"Right. Liechtenstein you're in charge of mailing out invitations and calling everyone so they can come. I'll give you the numbers if you need them. Seychelles you're in charge of making little favors and other crafts for the tables. To make them look nice. Liechtenstein can help you when she's done with her thing. Ok?"

Both girls nodded their heads in agreement and smiled at each other. "Japan, you, and Canada will be in charge of entertainment and games. Make them something everyone would like to play." The two nations nodded at her.

"Ukraine and Belarus are in charge of getting the rewards for the games. Get some things that are funny and cute. So be open minded about them. For food with be all of us, but I would like Belgium to make the deserts, and Romano to make all of Italy and Germany's favorite dishes."

Romano spoke up suddenly. "Why do I have to cook for my brother and the useless potato bastard?" Hungary gave him a cold look. "Because I said so. Deal with it." She continued on as Romano was about to say something back to her.

"Anyway! Vietnam, and Taiwan will do gift planning. Basically you guys make sure that everybody gets something different for the baby or the parents. Nothing that hard. And Poland, you get the best job of all!"

Poland now had his attention on the woman. "And what would that, like, be exactly?"

"You're going to be the decorator of everything." Poland beamed in delight. "Well, like, of course it would have to be me to do the job right! I'll make everything, like, so perfect!" Poland went to talking about his plans to himself while Hungary continued on. "That's everything, I think. If you guys have problems just contact me."

With that, everyone started discussing their jobs with one another, occasionally asking Hungary questions about what they need to do.

* * *

**Rozen: Yeah I know another pointless chapter, but I'll make things better. Next chapter will be the adventures of everybody starting their jobs, and what-not. Drop a review please, and tell me any ideas for the shower or the planning of it for the next chapter, because I'm seriously going to have a bit of trouble with it! OTL So I will see you guys next time! ^_^ Oh! before I forget I'm going to be starting a AmericaXCanada fic so keep a look out for that too! Bye!**


	10. Baby shower adventures I

Rozen: I am completely sorry for not updating guys! ;A; Kinda had a writers block with this, but I promise it will start moving again! Again I'm really really really x10 billion sorry! Dx Then my beta sorta takes a while to read these since she's a busy person! I don't own anything!

* * *

"Natalia~ it's time to wake up now. We need to go to the store before it gets too busy!" Katyusha shook her sister again, but she only grunted in annoyance. "сястра leave me alone! I'm sleeping!" She covered herself with the blankets, ignoring her sister.

"Ohhh, please, Natalia, we must go for Italy and his little one. Please?" Katyusha shook her again, but there was no response from her.

"I asked Ivan to meet us there." The blankets flung in the air, and the girl went to the bathroom to get ready. "Hurry or we'll be late for Ivan!" Katyusha couldn't help but laugh at how cute her sister was when it came to their brother.

"Sister, I thought you said Ivan would meet us here. You lied to me!" Natalia was about to leave when Katyusha caught her arm. "I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you the thruth, and it was the only way to get you out of bed. Let's keep shopping now." Katyusha kept dragging her sister around the stores, picking little gifts that would be nice to give to anyone who would win.

"Awww, look at how cute this matryoshka is. These colors and the faces look different from the ones we usually see. Look, Natalia." She tried making this a fun time for her, but Natalia remained stubborn. "We got the gifts, can we just go home now? I want to be with Ivan." She started walking away. When Katyusha turned to stop her, her breasts knocked into a pile of other knick-knacks, sending them falling to the ground.

"Eeehhh! I'm so sorry. I'll pick them up right now!" She bent over and started to pick them up, but whenever she moved, her chest got in the way, making even more of a mess. Natalia was watching her sister struggle, and she gave a loud sigh. "You are hopeless sometimes." She bent down and started to help pick up the things that had fallen. "Oh, Natalia!"

* * *

"Erika, what is this?" Vash was looking at the blue and purple polka-dotted card with a little baby in the top left corner reading 'It's a Girl!'

"Nii-sama you're coming to Italy's baby shower, right?" She gave him a smile, and he turned his head. "Y-yes. Of course I am!"

"That's great! I'm going to go mail the rest of these now!" She turned to leave when Vash stopped her. "When you go, I'll come with you in case France or someone else shows up."

"That would be nice! Let me go get the rest of them then." She left with her beaming smile shining more than ever. Vash coughed a bit and shook his head. It was better for him to go with her since she would be helpless against those other nations. She came back with more invitations in a bag, and then they headed out the door to mail them.

* * *

Matthew looked around the store, trying to find Japan. His place was so different from his and Alfred's. "Um, Kumaji where do you think Japan is?" The furry, white bear standing beside him looked around the store and shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? Everyone looks the same." Matthew nodded since his bear had a point.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Kiku finally. "Hello there, Canada-san. Are you ok?" Matthew nodded. "Yeah, just kinda got a little lost in the crowd. Are you ready to go?" Kiku nodded and they started walking around the packed mall.

They were walking for a while until they found a store that had a whole bunch of games they could use. Kiku was amazed at how many kinds of games there were just for a baby shower. Matthew had to explain how some of them were different from his, but could still be played the same. In the end, they left with a few games from there and went to another store to find something else.

By the time they finished, they found games for the shower itself, some for the women, and a few games for the guys so they wouldn't be completely bored. Matthew made sure to text Katyusha on how many rewards to get for each game, and to get a few extra just in case.

* * *

"My gosh! All these decorations are, like, too cute! I have no idea which one to use! Which one do you think will, like, work the best?" He turned to Lithuania who had been forced to come along. "Uh, it doesn't matter, does it? I mean, they're just going to throw them out when the party is over."

Poland turned around dramatically and gasped. "How can you say that! There will be a lot of picture-taking, so you can't, like, just pick any kind of decoration. You need to, like, make sure that everything fits perfectly together!" He started looking around the decorations and pulled two different sets up.

"Now look at these. What do you think?" He held up one that was blue and green while the other was purple and gray. "As you can see, this one is obviously for a boy, and the other is just for, like, an awesome disco party or something." Lithuania just looked a little lost, but nodded his head to look like he knew what Poland was talking about. "Ugh, you're so helpless sometimes Liet, but that's, like, completely okay! That's why you have me!"

He threw them back where they were at and went through the brightly colored decorations. He knew pink was going to be the main color, but he needed something to go along with it. He gasped when he found the perfect one. "Liet! I found it!" He turned to show him a pink table cloth that had green, and purple polka dots all over it. In the corner, it had a rubber duck in a circle-laced frame of purple and green too.

"That one is actually pretty nice. Is there more like that?"

"Yes, there is! Happiness is, like, all over me at the moment!" He kept searching and found more decorations like that, and paid when they finished. In the car, Poland was still excited about them, and couldn't wait until the party came so he could show them off to everyone.

* * *

Rozen: Sorry again, but I hope this chapter was okay for you guys! I feel really bad, but like I said I will start moving again with this along with my other stories~ Please review and there will be hugs, and cake! :]

сястра- sister (Hope this is the right word..Obviously a translator was used in this OTL)


End file.
